


Memorias De Alfas Caidos

by Stiles_Derek



Series: Te Amare por Siempre [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Destino, F/M, M/M, Parejas Predestinadas, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Derek/pseuds/Stiles_Derek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<img/></p>
<h1>Sinopsis</h1><p> 
Talia, Laura, Alfa, Peter, Aiden y Ennis, ¿Qué es lo que todos ellos tienen en común?, alfas, todos ellos fueron alfas ya sea porque el estatus les fue cedido, lo robaran o simplemente porque tenían las cualidades de un líder nato y por lo tanto estaban destinados a serlo, pero no solo esto tienen en común, ya que todos ellos también fueron partes fundamentales del tablero en el cual el destino movía las piezas y cuyo propósito solo era uno: reunir al lobo y el humano que intentaron escapar del destino.<br/>
En esta recopilación de memorias descubriremos; cual es el secreto que tienen tan bien guardado Talia y Alfa, como es que Laura ayudo sin querer a que Derek y Stiles encontraran algo que desesperadamente anhelaban, que fue lo que le paso a Peter para que cambiara su personalidad a la que actualmente tiene, como es que pasaron realmente los hechos la noche que Paige murió y más secretos.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Uno

_El destino ayuda a quien lo acepta y arrastra a quienes se resisten._  


-Séneca- 

     **Talía:** Aun recuerdo el día que conocí a mi nieto Alfa, y es que la verdad si alguna vez alguien me hubieran dicho que una tarde se presentaría ante mí un joven que juraba ser hijo de mi hijo Derek y que además podía viajar en el tiempo lo hubiera tirado de loco.  
En fin supongo que es cierto eso que dicen de que el mundo está loco, porque solo eso explicaría lo que paso esa tarde y lo que pasaría tiempo después. 

**20 de Diciembre de 1999.**

     **Talía:** El día de hoy el clima es bueno, no hace tanto frio y todo el bosque alrededor de la casa está lleno de nieve razón por la cual todos los niños están jugando afuera. Eso me da oportunidad para poder checar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Derek la cual ya está próxima.   
No puedo creer que mi pequeño Derek vaya a cumplir 8 años como pasa el tiempo, en fin, ya tengo listo casi todo, mi dilema está en escoger el sabor del pastel, estoy entre chocolate o vainilla.   
-¿Cuál debo elegir?- me pregunto a mí misma en voz alta y como la casa está vacía no espero que nadie me responda, sin embargo sí que lo hace alguien.   
-Yo pienso que podrías comprar uno de cada sabor así las personas pueden elegir, y tú ya no tienes que tomar esa difícil decisión, además si sobra pastel siempre puedes dármelo a mí para que me lo coma.  
La voz que me contesta proviene de detrás de mí, sobresaltada por el intruso enseguida me levanto como impulsada por un resorte y en el proceso tiro la silla en la que estaba sentada.  
Cuando estoy de pie y viendo al intruso, me doy cuenta de que es un joven de piel pálida, cabello castaño debe tener unos 28 años a lo máximo, los ojos no se los puedo ver ya que lleva puestas unas gafas oscuras, es alto, su complexión impone y no porque esté lleno de enormes músculos sino porque de él emana un aura de fortaleza, no me pasa desapercibido el hecho de que es un lobo, pero hay algo más en su olor que me desconcierta, puesto que su aroma me resulta familiar, no porque ya lo haya olido sino que una parte de su esencia se parece a la de mi hijo Derek y puedo decir con seguridad que no es porque estuviera en contacto con Derek.   
Pues cuando una persona está muy cerca de otra, sus esencias se mezclan dando origen a una nueva esencia, y cuando un lobo joven huele a una de esas personas tiende a confundir la mezcla de sus dos esencias como la esencia natural de uno de los individuos, sin embargo, cuando el lobo en cuestión es más viejo como es mi caso, es capaz de separar la mezcla de esas esencias en las dos originales, y la verdad no es tan difícil, puesto que la fragancia natural de una persona emana de ella misma, de los poros de su piel mientras que la fragancia de la persona que estuvo cerca de ella no emana de él, sino que solo lo rodea como si fuera un tipo de abrigo y que con el tiempo va desapareciendo.   
Por ese motivo el aroma de este joven me desconcierta tanto, ya que la pequeña parte de la esencia de Derek que detecto en él, no parece que lo envuelva más bien emana de él, y es imposible porque eso solo pasa con los hijos y sus padres, y mi hijo Derek solo tiene siete años no puede tener un hijo.   
-Te equivocas- me dice de repente el extraño.   
-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto ya que no tengo idea de que está hablando.   
-Se lo que estás pensando y si es posible, soy hijo de tu hijo Derek, soy tu nieto. Por cierto me llamo Alfa Ian Hale.  
-Debes estar bromeando.   
-No, lo digo en serio y tú sabes que es la verdad abuela, mi olor es la prueba de que digo la verdad.   
-Ian lo de tu esencia podría convencerme si Derek no tuviera siete años.   
-Abuela antes que nada Alfa es mi nombre igual que Ian y prefiero que me llamen Alfa, así que si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me llamaras así, segundo aunque mi papá Derek tenga siete años si es posible que sea su hijo, la verdad es que yo puedo viajar en el tiempo por eso puedo estar hoy aquí contigo, vine desde el futuro.   
No les mentiré, lo que me cuenta Alfa es difícil de creer pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que me está diciendo la verdad o al menos una parte de mi lo quiere creer, sin embargo no puedo confiarme, lo más conveniente es que finja que le creo para saber sus intenciones y hasta poder averiguar si me dice la verdad.   
-Bueno Alfa, suponiendo que te creo, ¿Porque viniste ante mí en esta época?, porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a ayudarme con la elección del pastel para la fiesta de tu papá.  
Al escuchar mi pregunta la reacción por parte de Alfa no se hace esperar y por la forma en que tensa la mandíbula al igual que todo el cuerpo sé que la respuesta a mi pregunta no me va a gustar.  
-Tienes toda la razón abuela, mi presencia aquí es causada por un asunto de vital importancia para ambos, pero antes de seguir con esta charla creo que debería asegurarme de que confías plenamente en mí- exclama a la par que se retira las gafas permitiéndome ver sus ojos por primera vez.  
En cuanto veo ese par de ojos color celeste sé que Alfa me dice la verdad, él es mi nieto y tiene los ojos de su bisabuelo, los ojos de mi padre, los cuales en este momento me ven con una gran preocupación y pena reflejada en ellos, sentimientos que son trasmitidos a mí y me provocan un escalofrió en el cuerpo con el simple hecho de ver a mi nieto a los ojos.  
-¿Alfa dime que es lo que te trae ante mi hoy? y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte- y juro por dios que es verdad, hare todo lo posible por quitar esa mirada de los ojos de mi nieto.  
Mis palabras tienen un efecto inmediato en mi nieto, pues enseguida relaja un poco su postura pero aun así sigue luciendo como un hombre que está desesperado y cansado, el cual me mira a través de unos ojos empañados por lágrimas sin derramar.   
-Abuela cosas terribles están por pasarle a nuestra familia tanto a la presente como a la futura, cosas que están más allá de mi alcance el poderlas evitar o hacerles frente solo y mira que lo eh intentado pero parece ser que el destino se ha ensañado con nuestra familia y se niega a dejarnos tranquilos.   
-Así que Talía Hale hoy me presento ante ti para pedirte e implorarte que me ayudes a salvar a nuestra familia, abuela ayúdame a engañar al destino. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Dos

_No pretendas que las cosas ocurran como tú quieres._  
_Desea, más bien, que se produzcan tal como se producen, y serás feliz._

-Epicteto de Frigia- 

     **Laura:** De todos los Halloween que viví a lo largo de mi infancia siempre recordare aquel en el que por primera vez me dejaron ir sola a una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de una de mis amigas. Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi infancia y también fue un poco rara, más bien la que actuó raro fue mi mamá.   
Sin embargo ahora puedo decir que esa noche no solo fue una de las mejores de mi infancia sino que también fue una de las mejores de mi vida ya que ese día sin darme cuenta ayude a mi hermano Derek para que en un futuro pudiera encontrar algo que él y su pareja anhelaban desesperadamente pero que no sabían cómo encontrar o siquiera donde buscar. 

**31 de Octubre de 2001.**

     **Laura:** Aun no puedo creer que por fin después de estarle rogando a mi mamá toda la semana haya aceptado que fuera a la fiesta de Halloween de mi amiga Amanda, creo que no me hubiera costado tanto convencerla si no fuera por el hecho de que hoy hay luna llena.   
Todos en la casa creían que no era una buena idea que estuviera en un lujar lleno de ruido y con muchos adolescentes a los cuales podría masacrar si llegaba a perder el control, pero después de estarle diciendo a mi mamá toda la semana que no tenía que preocuparse ya que si podría manejarlo, por fin acepto y es muy raro ya que un día decía que no podía ir porque era muy peligroso y al otro estaba diciendo que podía ir ya que ella confiaba en mí y en que podría manejarlo, bueno sea lo que sea o quien sea que la hizo cambiar de opinión estoy feliz por ello.   
Aunque aquí entre nos, aunque me hubiera dicho que no igualmente hubiera ido, ya lo tenía todo planeado; me escaparía por la ventana de mi cuarto en un momento de descuido y aunque obviamente me descubrirían al regresar habría valido la pena pero menos mal no tuve que llegar a eso, y es bueno porque si lo hubiera hecho probablemente mi disfraz se hubiera arruinado.   
Este Halloween mi disfraz es de ángel y no es por presumir pero es muy bonito, mi hermana Cora se disfrazó de bruja y Derek tan original como siempre, se disfrazó de lobo. Cabe destacar que es el segundo año que usa el mismo disfraz el cual consiste en dejar que los demás vean sus colmillos y garras así como sus ojos de lobo. Yo le dijo que es muy poco original pero Derek insiste en que es práctico.  
Y hablando del diablo, Derek viene bajando las escaleras muy feliz y tiene una muy buena razón para estarlo ya que como mi mamá decidió que yo podía ir a una fiesta, Derek tiene permiso de ir solo a pedir dulces.   
La verdad es que hoy mi mamá parece otra persona pues está actuando un poco raro de hecho hoy decidió quedarse para darle dulces a los niños que vienen a pedir y por lo general eso lo hace alguien más ya que a ella le gusta llevar a Cora a pedir calaverita pero hoy no, de hecho toda la semana estuvo muy entretenida decorando la casa, hasta me pido que la ayudara para hacer una ofrenda y cabe destacar que esta es la primera que tenemos en toda la historia de nuestros Halloween, pero a mí siempre me han llamado la atención por el significado que tienen así como la creencia que hay detrás de ellas, yo las conocí y me hice fan de ellas en uno de los muchos viajes que hemos hecho a México.   
Una vez que Derek se reúne conmigo al pie de las escaleras, vamos a buscar a nuestra mamá para decirle que ya nos vamos.   
La encontramos parada enfrente de nuestra ofrenda y luce muy pensativa tanto que ni parece notar que estamos ahí.   
-Mamá ya estamos listos- le digo para llamar su atención.   
Mi mamá por fin sale del trance en el que esta y se voltea para vernos.   
-Lo siento hijos, no los oír llegar es que estaba muy entretenida viendo nuestra ofrenda. Díganme ¿A ustedes que tal les parece?   
-Esta bonita mamá- le contesta Derek mientras se acerca para verla mejor.   
-Creo que nos quedó muy bien mamá y me alegra que hayas decidido tener una aquí en la casa, la verdad es que de todo lo que hemos visto en nuestros viajes a México las ofrendas son unas de las cosas que llamaron mi atención al igual que la costumbre que tiene los mexicanos de visitar la tumba de sus muertos el día primero y segundo de Noviembre.   
-Sí, a mí también me gusta esa costumbre que tienen en México- me contesta y se queda callada unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.   
-Tengo una idea, porque no hacemos nosotros lo mismo que se hace en México y visitamos la tumba de nuestros familiares muertos, será una nueva tradición en nuestra familia, ¿Qué les pareces muchachos?   
Derek y yo nos miramos entre nosotros antes de contestar.   
-¡Sí!- decimos al unísono Derek y yo.   
-Bueno hijos no les quito más su tiempo, ya pueden irse y recuerden las reglas- nos dice pero no las menciona ella ya que está esperando que nosotros se las digamos para demostrar que no se nos han olvidado.   
-Te tengo que llamar cuando llegue a la fiesta pero primero tengo que dejar a Derek con sus amigos para que vaya a pedir dulces- digo la primera regla.   
-Tenemos que llegar a más tardar a media noche y le tengo que llamar a Laura para que pase por mí y nos regresemos juntos- Derek dice la segunda regla.   
-Muy bien, ya pueden irse.   
Una vez que mi mamá nos da el visto bueno Derek y yo nos apresuramos a salir de la casa ya que vamos retrasados, porque se supone que nos iríamos con Cora y los demás niños y adultos que viven en la casa, pero se nos hizo tarde puesto que disfrazarme me tomo más tiempo de lo planeado.   
Cuando estamos en el auto, el cual está estacionado enfrente de la casa, y mientras me estoy poniendo el cinturón de seguridad por el espejo retrovisor puedo ver a mi mamá parada en el umbral de la puerta despidiendo se con la mano o eso creo que está haciendo, pero cuando le regreso el gesto con la mano ella ni parece darse cuenta. Entonces me doy cuenta que no está viendo en la dirección del auto sino que está viendo a mi izquierda.  
Con un poco de curiosidad me giro en mi asiento para poder ver a quien saluda y entonces los veo, son un grupo de niños, los primeros de la noche; son ocho niños disfrazados de varias cosas pero dos de ellos llevan el mismo disfraz y solo hay una niña entre todos, el más grande de ellos debe tener unos 12 años y el más pequeño es la niña la cual debe tener unos 4 años, junto con los niños van tres adultos todos son hombres y debo reconocer que uno de ellos es muy bien parecido, el tipo debe de tener unos veinte años y tiene unos ojos impresionaste ya que incluso desde donde estoy sentada que es a unos cuatro metros de distancia, puedo notar que sus ojos son de un increíble color celeste además de que tengo la sensación de ya haberlos visto antes y me refiero al color de sus ojos no al tipo.   
No obstante a pesar de ser bien parecido los que logran llamar mi atención son los otros dos sujetos ya que van con él ya que ellos van disfrazados y sus disfraces combinan pues uno es Robín y el otro es Batman, por cierto Robín le responde el gesto a mi mamá agitando también su mano en forma de saludo pero Batman no lo hace y en cambio me está mirando fijamente y ha dejado de caminar hacia la casa.   
Alguna vez han sentido un nudo en le estomago cuando alguien los mira, ¿No?, pues yo sí, lo estoy sintiendo gusto ahora y no es una sensación muy bonita me pone nerviosa la forma en que me mira el sujeto. Así que me apresuro a encender el auto y salir de la casa, por el espejo retrovisor puedo ver como el tipo vestido de Batman sigue parado viéndome pero deja de hacerlo cuando Robín se le acerca y lo toma de la mano, entonces los dos se dirigen hacia dónde está mi mamá y el sujeto con el disfraz de Batman ya no vuelve a mirar en mi dirección ni una vez más.   



	3. Chapter 3

# Tres

_Padres buenos hay muchos; buenos padres, hay pocos._  
_No es difícil ser un padre bueno; en cambio, no hay nada más difícil que ser un buen padre._  
_Amor de padre, que todo lo demás es aire._

-Refrán- 

     **Alfa:** Saben, siempre me eh considerado afortunado por todo lo que tuve en mi infancia; juguetes a montones, unos hermanos maravillosos con los cuales siempre podía contar para meternos en algún lío, y siempre me daban todo lo que pedía, pero lo que más valoro de todo es a mis padres y todo el amor que nos dieron a mis hermanos y a mí. Y debemos reconocerlo, no la tuvieron fácil criando a ocho niños prácticamente ellos solos y sin dejar de lado el hecho de que dichos niños también eran hombres lobo, pero en mi opinión lo hicieron bastante bien. Por ese motivo mis hermanos y yo siempre buscamos una manera de agradecerles todo lo que hacían por nosotros. 

**15 de junio del 2031**  
  
**Alfa y Ulf tienen 7 años, Dennis y Axel 4 años, Dylan 2 años, Henry 1 año y Darren está recién nacido.**

**Alfa:** En cuanto suena el despertador a las 5:30 am me levanto de un salto de la cama y en seguida me pongo mis pantuflas pues no hay tiempo que perder, mis papas se despertaran dentro de poco y mi hermano y yo debemos de apurarnos si queremos que nuestro regalo del día del padre esté listo.  
-Ulf levántate, ya es hora- le digo mientras le muevo un pie para que me haga caso.  
-Sólo cinco minutos más- me responde mientras se hace ovillo y se vuelve a tapar con las sabanas.  
Espero a que pasen sus cinco minutos y como no se levanta decido que es hora de usar el plan b, así que lo más sigilosamente posible me pongo a un costado de la cama de Ulf y con un movimiento rápido y fluido levanto el colchón tirando a Ulf al suelo envuelto en las sabanas.  
-Auch...  
-¡Alfa!, ¿Porque hiciste eso?- me pregunta una vez que está de pie y se talla los ojos intentando despertarse del todo.  
-No sé si ya se te olvido pero llevamos semanas planeando esta sorpresa para nuestros papas, así que no puedo creer que no te puedas levantar temprano aunque sea un solo día para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno para ellos- le recrimino a Ulf.  
-Quieres calmarte, aún es muy temprano y mis papas no se van a parar hasta como las siete- alega Ulf mientras toma el colchón y lo vuelve a poner sobre la cama y después arroga las mantas sobre el colchón.  
-¿Ves?, ya estoy listo- me dice una vez que termina de ponerse sus pantuflas que tiene forma de patitas de lobo y de las cuales mi papá Stiles nos compró a los dos.  
Ni siquiera pienso ponerme a discutir con Ulf ya que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.   
-Como sea, dame la mano- le digo, ya que para no hacer ruido creo que lo mejor será que nos lleve a los dos a la cocina usando mi don así no corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos.   
En cuanto mi hermano me da la mano cierro los ojos, me concentro y trato de visualizar la cocina, una vez que siento el peculiar hormigueo en el cuerpo el cual experimento cada vez que viajo en el tiempo, abro los ojos y constato que efectivamente ya no estamos en nuestro cuarto sino que nos encontramos en la cocina de muestra casa.   
-¡Bien manos a la obra!- exclamo satisfecho, ya que aunque mi primer viaje en el tiempo fue hace un año aun no controlo del todo mi don, pero poco a poco voy desarrollando cierto control sobre el, así que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco emocionado cada vez que viajo en el tiempo.   
-Presumido- murmura Ulf.   
-Mira quien lo dice, no soy yo el que se la pasa usando su don solo para fanfarronear y hacer trampa en el juego de las atrapadas- le respondo a Ulf indignado por su comentario.   
-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Mientes con todos los dientes!   
Aunque me muero de ganas por responderle, no lo hago porque eso implicaría que entraríamos en una discusión y ahorita no hay tiempo para eso.   
Ulf y yo estamos tan ocupados mirándonos fijamente que no nos percatamos de que Dennis y Axel están en la cocina hasta que ellos deciden participar también en la charla.  
-Claro que es la verdad Ulf, ¡Eres un presumido!- exclaman al unísono los gemelos.  
-Ustedes que se meten renacuajos.   
-Ulf, no les digas así- le digo usando mi tono de voz más serio, para que vea que no estoy jugando.   
-Está bien Alfa, además no nos importa lo que diga el presumido este- dicen los gemelos en lo que es un claro intento para molestar a Ulf.   
Menos mal que aunque Ulf sea la viva copia de mi papá Derek saco el carácter de mi papá Stiles, o eso dice el abuelo Noah. El punto es que Ulf al igual que mi papá Stiles son muy relajados, es decir casi no se enojan y siempre están con una sonrisa en el rostro y felices. Por lo que el intento de los gemelos para molestar a Ulf no surte efecto lo que no hace otra cosa más que enojar a los gemelos.   
-¡Ya!, suficiente.   
-No estamos aquí para pelear sino para… de hecho ¿Chicos ustedes dos que hacen aquí?- les pregunto a los gemelos, porque se supone que ellos deberían de estar dormidos.   
-Queremos ayudar- me responden al unísono.   
Eso es algo que hacen mucho Dennis y Axel, hablan al mismo tiempo y dicen exactamente lo mismo o a veces completan las frases uno del otro, mi papá Stiles dice que es porque son gemelos y ellos tiene alguna clase de conexión especial, Ulf y yo igual a veces hablamos al mismo tiempo y decimos lo mismo o sabemos lo que piensa el otro solo con mirar su cara, pero no lo hacemos tanto como los gemelos, y tal vez esa sea la razón; Ulf y yo no somos gemelos somos mellizos, en fin, creo que la ayuda de Dennis y Axel nos podría venir bien.  
-De acuerdo chicos pueden ayudar, pero ya no quiero que sigan peleando con Ulf, ¿Entendido?  
-¡Sí!- responden los dos.   
-Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que le vamos a hacer a mis papas?- pregunta Axel.  
-Pues pensamos hacerles unas crepas como las que nuestro padrino Scott nos hace a Ulf y a mí cada vez que lo vamos a visitar y nos quedamos a dormir.  
-Sí, el tío Scott nos explicó cómo hacerlas la última vez que fuimos- agrega Ulf, quien ya empezó a sacar de la alacena los recipientes que necesitaremos.  
Una vez que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos sobre la isla que esta al centro de la cocina, pienso que debido a que somos cuatro podríamos repartirnos el trabajo para acabar más rápido.  
-De acuerdo, Axel y Ulf ustedes van a tomar el recipiente hondo y poner tres huevos en el, después van a agregarle dos tazas de leche y van a derretir media barra de mantequilla en el microondas y de igual manera lo van a agregar en el recipiente, mientras tanto Dennis y yo vamos a cernir una taza y tres cuartos de harina en otro recipiente y al final lo unimos todo en un solo recipiente y lo mezclamos bien.  
Mientras Ulf y Axel se ponen manos a la obra Dennis se acerca a mí con la bolsa de harina en una mano y un taza medidora en la otra.  
-Alfa, una duda ¿Cómo se cierne la harina?   
-Es muy fácil solo hay que pasar la harina por un colador, bueno también hay un aparato especial para cernir la harina pero en la casa no tenemos de esos- le explico a Dennis mientras tomo la medida de la harina en la taza.  
Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos la mezcla para hacer las crepas esta lista.  
-De acuerdo, ahora necesitamos encender la estufa, poner un sartén y esperar a que se caliente para echar un poco de la mezcla y se hagan las crepas.  
Obviamente yo soy el que enciende la estufa porque soy el mayor y el único al que mi papá Stiles le permite entrar a la cocina cuando él está cocinando. Obviamente nunca me ha dejado acercarme a la estufa cuando está encendida o encenderla, pero lo he visto hacerlo cientos de veces así que no representa ningún desafío para mí el prender la estufa.   
Después de esperar unos minutos paso la mano por encima del sartén y siento como desprende calor, así que usando una cuchara honda le hecho un poco de la mezcla que hicimos, y tomo el sartén por el mango y lo empiezo a mover para que la mezcla se reparta uniformemente por toda la superficie.  
-Bien solo hay que esperar para darle la vuelta- les dijo a mis hermanos que han estado viendo atentamente todo lo que hacía.  
-¿Y van a sobrar para nosotros?- pregunta el tragón de Axel.  
-Sí, si van a sobrar para nosotros.  
Estando ahí con mis hermanos el tiempo se me paso demasiado rápido y después de lo que a mi parecer fueron unos minutos, ya íbamos subiendo las escaleras con dos charolas con comida para mis papas, cada una con un plato con crepas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café.   
Una vez que llegamos al cuarto de mis papas Dennis toca la puerta puesto que Ulf y yo llevamos una charola cada uno y Axel está muy ocupado comiéndose una crepa que tomo del plato de mi papá Derek en cuanto me descuide.   
Nadie responde la primera vez que Dennis toca la puerta así que vuelve a hacerlo pero no muy fuerte por supuesto, ya que no queremos despertar a mi hermano Darren quien tiene pocos meses de haber llegado a la casa y por lo tanto aun duerme con mis papas en su cuarto.   
-¿Quién es?- pregunta mi papá Stiles.   
-Somos Alfa, Ulf, Axel y yo- responde Dennis.   
Pero nuestro papá Stiles no dice nada más, todo se queda en silencio dentro del cuarto y a los pocos segundos es mi papá Derek el que abre la puerta.   
-¿Hijos que pasa?, ¿Están bien?- nos cuestiona mientras sale al pasillo y pasea la mirada por todo el lugar buscando algún peligro.   
Esta tan ocupado viendo en todas direcciones que no parece darse cuenta de las bandejas con comida que llevamos Ulf y yo.   
-Papá no pasa nada es solo que mis hermanos y yo les trajimos el desayuno hoy por ser el día del padre- le explica Axel mientras lo toma de la mano y lo mete al cuarto seguido por todos los demás.   
En cuanto entramos a la recamara de mis padres Ulf enseguida le pone una charola en las piernas a mi papá Stiles, el cual está muy sonriente sentado en la cama, supongo que su sonrisa fue por como mi papá Derek revisaba el pasillo. Mi papá Stiles siempre dice que mi papá Derek es un sobre protector y exagerado, en fin, tal vez tenga razón pero eso es muy bueno porque significa que mi papá Derek se preocupa por nosotros.   
-Chicos no debieron de molestarse- exclama mi papá Stiles mientras toma su taza de café y le da un pequeño sorbo.   
En cuanto se toma el primer sorbo de café su cara que hasta hace un momento reflejaba felicidad, cambia drásticamente mientras empieza a toser y se lleva una mano al pecho. Creo que esa no es buena señal.   
\- ¿No te gusto papá?- pregunta Axel con cara preocupada puesto que él fue el encargado de hacer el café.   
-Por supuesto que sí cielo, esta delicioso, es solo que lo tome muy rápido y está muy caliente, Derek ¿verdad que el café que nos hizo Axel esta delicioso?   
Mi papá Derek no responde solo se le queda mirando fijamente a mi papá Stiles y después de unos segundos por fin dice algo.   
-Stiles yo... yo… no lo eh probado, pero deja lo hago.   
Mi papá toma la taza en sus manos y nos regala una mirada a todos antes de darle un sorbo, la reacción de mi papá Derek no es como la de mi papá Stiles, él solo abre muchos los ojos y se queda inmóvil por un momento, después deja la taza con sumo cuidado sobre la charola de comida, pareciera que tiene miedo de tirar el contenido de la taza.   
-Stiles tienes razón este café esta… está muy bueno, gracias hijo- dice mientras le regala una sonrisa a Axel.   
Mi hermano parece feliz con su reacción así que igualmente les regala una sonrisa a ambos.   
-Bueno papá prueba también las crepas- le dice Ulf a mi papá Stiles.   
Mi papá no hace ni dice nada se nos queda mirando un momento antes de asentir y tomar con un tenedor un pedazo de crepa pero justo cuando esta por meterse el bocado a la boca se detiene.   
-Sabes Derek, creo que los dos deberíamos de probarlas después de todo, nuestros hijos las hicieron para nosotros dos- dice mi papá Stiles mirando fijamente a mi papá Derek.   
Al igual que hace un momento mi papá Derek solo se le queda viendo a mi papá Stiles y después de unos segundos asiente e igualmente toma un poco de las crepas con un tenedor. Mis dos papas abren la boca y se meten prácticamente en cámara lenta el tenedor a la boca.   
Un silencio total se apodero del cuarto mientras mis hermanos y yo esperábamos expectantes el veredicto de nuestros padres.   
-¡Wow!, esto está increíblemente delicioso niños- exclama mi papa Derek.   
Mi papá Stiles no dice nada pero sé que le gusto ya que en cuanto se acabó su bocado enseguida se metió otro, y otro, y otro, llegado un momento dejo de comer con ayuda del tenedor y empezó a usar los dedos. Verlo comer así me recuerda las otras ocasiones en que lo he visto hacerlo, no se equivoque mi papá Stiles no es ningún maleducado a la hora de comer, por lo general usa los cubiertos las únicas veces que no lo hace es cuando esta embarazado y tiene mucha hambre o está comiendo un antojito que tuvo, mi papá Derek siempre nos ha dicho que cuando mi papá Stiles esta embarazado saca un lado salvaje casi animal que generalmente no muestra.   
Mi papá Stiles no nos presta atención hasta que su plato está totalmente vacío y cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que todos los presentes en la habitación lo estamos viendo con cara de asombro.   
-Ahm… gracias por el desayuno esta… estaba delicioso hijos.   
-Qué bueno que les haya gustado pero solo era una parte de la sorpresa- dice Dennis mientras saca un sobre que llevaba escondido en el resorte del pantalón de su pijama y se lo entrega a mi papá Derek.   
En cuanto mi papá abre el sobre y ve el contenido una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro.   
-¿Niños de dónde sacaron esto?- pregunta asombrado.   
-¿Derek que es?- le pregunta mi papá Stiles a la par que se inclina sobre el hombro de mi papá Derek para poder ver que lo que puso de tan buen humor a su esposo.   
-Son dos boletos en primera fila para la final de béisbol que será en los ángeles este 20 de Junio.   
-Pero Derek cielo, no podemos ir Darren apenas tiene unos meses de nacido no lo podemos dejar solo, además que hay de los niños ¿Quién los va a cuidar?, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que los dejamos solos con mi papá, debe haber por lo menos dos personas cuidando a estos pequeños diablillos para evitar que hagan travesuras y con tan poca anticipación no creo que Melissa o Scott puedan echarle una mano a mi papá, es más, ni siquiera sé si mi papá podría cuidarlos.   
En cuanto mi papá Stiles comenta esto la expresión de mi papá Derek cambia completamente de una feliz a una resignada, yo tomo esto como mi señal para rebelar mi pequeño secreto y darles mi regalo del día del padre a mis papas. -No se preocupen por eso papas, yo tengo la solución a ese pequeño detalle, verán en la última semana me di a la tarea de buscarnos unas niñeras y después de buscar y buscar encontré a las niñeras perfectas, ¿Verdad chicos?   
En cuanto término de hablar hacen acto de presencia las niñeras que encontré para mis hermanos y yo, y de uno en uno fueron entrando el Alfa, Ulf, Dennis, Axel, Dylan, Henry y Darren del futuro.   
-Exacto pequeño Alfa nosotros seremos sus niñeras en lo que nuestros padres se toman unas merecidas vacaciones- me responde mi homólogo.   
Saben algo curioso, hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo grande que es la habitación de mis padres, es decir, aquí adentro hay dieciséis personas y aún queda espacio como para que otras dieciséis entren.   
A estas Alturas mi papá Derek ya recupero su sonrisa.   
-Bueno creo que ya está decidido mi vida, nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones- comenta mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros a mi papá Stiles y le da un beso.   
-Por supuesto nos tiene que traer algún recuerdo a todos y tomen muchas fotos de su viaje- les dice el Darren del futuro.   
-Pero porque clase de padre me han tomado, por supuesto que lo iba hacer, yo jamás me olvido de mis niños cuando salgo sin ellos- dice mi papá Stiles mientras le da otro beso a mi papá Derek.   



End file.
